A significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been reductions in the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package, having a compact size while including a plurality of pins, has been demanded.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand, described above, is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
Such a semiconductor package may be used as a multichip package, which includes a plurality of semiconductor chips and passive elements. When chips in the multichip package have different thicknesses, a step portion may be generated due to a thickness difference between the chips, and structural stability of the multichip package may thus be deteriorated. Such a problem due to the height difference between the elements may further be intensified when warpage of the multichip package is generated.